robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Radical Ridez
COMPANY LAUNCH Radical Ridez (refereed to as RR within the industry) spawned from TurboMoney123's (AxFx as of 2015) BLOX CARS which had discontinued in late 2009. The goal of the company was to create a competing level of detail for the time period. On July 21st of 2010, Radical Ridez released their first vehicle, the Tangerex. The complete Radical Ridez vehicle set can be found here: http://www.roblox.com/My/Sets.aspx?id=726165 The last vehicle Radical Ridez officially released was the 2013 Radical Ridez ZXC 2, followed by an unofficial release of the 2014 Radical Ridez Tangerex: the perfect way to end the company activity. On February 10th of 2013, Radical Ridez was no longer an active company. Below is a complete list of all Radical Ridez models that were produced, sorted by year model. The following table was updated on 3/8/2016. Sedan could mean 4-door, Coupe, or Super Car. FAMOUS VEHICLES & APPEARANCES Radical Ridez has been acknowledged by ROBLOX themselves via youtube in this video's comments. You might have seen the following vehicles in many places and all around free models. Many Radical Ridez vehicles were actually used in a popular derby game by Ripull (at the time MARIOSTAR6464..). The vehicles manufactured by Radical Ridez that were in this game were: * 2010 Radical Ridez Keyma * 2011 Radical Ridez Estampido Supersonico (Bugatti Rip-Off) * A Custom Newer Model Chevy Camaro * 2011 Radical Ridez Speed Demon * 2011 Radical Ridez Slick * 2011 Radical Ridez XCR * A Custom 2013 Style Mustang COMMERCIALS & ADVERTISING Radical Ridez has a few promotional videos. * Drift & Race Tour - Acknowledged by ROBLOX in the comments section. * Radical Ridez Brand Commercial * Radical Ridez Estampido Supersonico Commercial Radical Ridez used to advertise their group & vehicles. Below is every single Radical Ridez banner advertisement ever made, preserved over the years by ROBLOX. (Sorted by Date Uploaded) CUSTOM BUILDS During the existence of Radical Ridez, the company took paid orders for custom made vehicles. The first custom vehicle was the an older model BMW M3, followed by a Dodge Challenger. The last custom vehicle ever produced for a customer by Radical Ridez was a 2012 Ford Mustang, released on 7/10/2011. It was released to the public later on and sold 651 units and counting. The complete list of custom made vehicles (some are now free) * BMW M5 (Failed * 2010 Dodge Charger * Hummer H2 * BMW M3 * Delorean * 2010 Ford Mustang * Toyota Supra * Ford Flex * Nissan Skyline * Dodge RAM * Audi R8 * Chevy Camaro Convertable * 2010 Ford Edge * 2006 Lincoln Navigator * 1975 Dodge Challenger * Custom Design Hatchback * 2009 Nissan Altima * 1975 Chevy Camaro * 2010 Ford F-150 (Under Indigo Motors) * 2006 Cadillac CTS V * 2011 Dodge Avenger * Radical Ridez Green Hornet Black Beauty (Actually kinda amazing) * 2005 Ford Crown Victoria * 2006 Mitsubishi Evo * 2012 Ford Mustang GROUP The Radical Ridez Group to this day has 314 members, and was launched not long after the first few models Radical Ridez had released. It existed to blurt out new models, suggest and talk about design elements. It also helped promote the group (unfortunately in a bad way). The group even had 3 different official pieces of clothing, a t-shirt, a jacket, and a uniform that totaled to over 500 sales. OWNERSHIP & FUTURE PLANS Radical Ridez ownership was passed onto vastfirespawn, who has currently done nothing for the company. AxFx has plans to revive part of the brand into his next game, currently called "Hit & Run"; although that name might change. Mini versions of all of the greatest Radical Ridez models will be transformed and put into the game under the brand, "Radical".